club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Anatawa (Series)
Anatawa is a popular series which started as a novel series, then comics, action movies, TV series, new comics, new novels and finally a reboot of the comics and other books. Anatawa posses a big merchandise with toys, statues and more! ''Ankou'' is quite popular since then. Books Novels Ankou's Quest For Anatawa: Original and first series, total of 22 books and being the "first season". Created since 1565. Considered as an enormous best seller, it kept going! List of books: # Who Am I? # The Quest Begins! # Confusion... # Seeking Self-Awareness # Death's Call (Part I) # The Deep Tartarus # The Red Gem # Side Story: Pillar Men # Anger Toward Them! # Death's Call (Part ll) # Negative Force (Part 1) # Confused/Confusion (Part 2) # Desert Of The Lost Souls # Side Story:The Challenge (Part 1) # Side Story: The Challenge (Part 2) # Sailors of Hell! # Sharp # Shadow Beings? # Negative Force (Part 2) # Swarm Of The 1000 Blades! # Strike Force Team! # Vortex # In the Desert... Ankou's Anatawa: The 2nd season, following the events of Ankou's Quest For Anatawa but 4 years later. # Still Wandering In The Desert... # Sharp (Part 2) # Side Story: Raquaille! # Gerudo Race # Who Am I For Real??! # Pure Violence # Contrast (Part I) # Quakes # Reapers?... # Glupax # Lokuan'hm # What Did I Do? # Stompin'! # DeZuu-Ro # Fist of Pain # Shin Potential # ATATATATA! # Heading for Death # I Am Not A Mortal! # You Cannot Kill Me! # Deus Vult! # Invincible under the Rising Red Star! # Hokuto Dai Kuzeen Ku! # Side Story: Kantou Akito # I am Strong, You are Weak! Anatawa: 3rd season, the longest to date. Following the events of Ankou's Anatawa, our hero is still on his quest! # Sharper # Hero? (Part 1) # Ocean of Doom # Death's Call (Part 3) # Contrast (Part 2) # Power. # Strength of Atlas # Derkos' Wrath! # Land of the Trolls # Souls (Part 1) # Origin of the Hell Speedsters # Island of Ice Beings # The Icemen's Proposal... # The Challenge of Derkos! # Souls (Part 2) # Solomon Grundy! # Grundy Smash! # Shin Potential (Part 2) # Island of the 4 Seas # Island of Fear? # Grundy V.S. Hulk! # Smash Crash Splash Flash! # The Fortress # Demonic Feelings... # Sharpest # Deep down to the Hell... # Sharao of Blood Sands # Candy Land! # Class of the Titans # Sharao's Proposal... # Sharao's Proposal (Part 2) # Souls (Part III) # Crash of the Titans # Hero? (Part 2) # Boxing Dead Day! # What/Who/Where is The Chaos? # Snake People # Land of the Snake People # Tribes of the Harsh Desert # Orzek The Fullest One! # Stomo-Gorgon's Hunger # The Sauce # Derkos' Grumpy Day... # Souls (Part 4) # Destroyah's Rampage # Demonster's Arrival! # The Meeting between the Devils... # An apocalyptic fight?! # Demonster Against Destroyah # Demonster Against Destroyah (Part 2) # Fusion: Demonstroyah! # Snake People V.S. Demonstroyah # Demonstroyah's Insanity # Demonstroyah's Insanity # Demonstroyah V.S. Orzek # Aftermath Ankou's Anatawa: Hollow: Series of 12 books, the 13th is currently development. Created since 1989, this series was a spin-off but canon series that focused on Ankou's secrets and private life. The series has a big struggle to be made, each books have a gap of 4+ years since the staff is struggling in financial problems. The series stopped in 2002, the staff took a pause of it. Confirmed to be on work again, the new book is soon to be made! It is a spin-off series focuses more about Ankou's life. # Ankou's Memories... # Snake People's Origin # Richie Kills Pukies! # Seiko # Books # The Demonic Paradise # Gods and Devils # Gods and Devils (Part 2) # Blood # Darwin's Theory: Apes and Humans # Genocide # Sniffers # Coming soon: Yô-Shiroo Hanka's Origins Comics Anatawa: The Quest: Total of a 5400+ volumes, ongoing. This is also the first comic book adaptation of Ankou's Anatawa Quest to ever exist. Created since 1923. Anatawa: Alternative: With the total of 5 volumes, the series was discontinued due to lack of interest until it suddenly became more and more popular. Rumors says the series will be on again!